Fires of Hell
by sais sera
Summary: [OS]Inuyasha is killed in front of Kagome's eyes. Cut down by debris from an explosion that should have killed Kagome. She freaks out and runs thoughout the streets, trying to flee the pain that threatened to engulf her.


**_Fires of Hell_**

**_Disclaimer, I do not own Inuyasha._**

_Happyness can be destroyed in a split second_

A large fire ball filled the sky over head and debris rained down on the people below. Kagome screamed as a large chunck was aiming for her, she was unaware of the piece that aimmed for her.

_Love can also be destoyed when the one you love is killed, or stolen from you._

Kagome screamed as a large chuck of metal hit the man standing a little ways infront of her. Inuyasha saw the chuck of debris aiming for her. He leaped towards her and at the last second, dive-tackled her. She fell to the side, out of danger, as the debris fell and crushed Inuyasha instead. Blood splattered everywhere. It covered the ground and hit her in the face and burned her eyes. She blinked and stared in horror at the pool of blood that was forming around her and the chuck of building. It slowly found it's way to her. Kagome stared as it slowly poured around her and it soaked into her skirt and clothing.

She tore her eyes away from the blood and to the building above her. More junk was raining down on top of them. Forceing her legs to move, she got to her knees then her feet and screamed as loud as she could. She turned and ran. Many people where also covered in blood, either their own or another. Everyone was screaming, everyone was running.

People who weren't near the buliding ran towards the fire that raged on. Suddenly, a loud boom sounded behind her, and she stopped and stared as another explosion appeared and the building crumpled under the attack and fell towards the ground. The earth below rummbled and shook as the building landed.

Out from the building, another huge fireball appeared and caught the surrounding buildings on fire as well. Kagome turned and ran on, screaming as loud as she could. She tripped on something and fell to her knees. She cried out in pain, and cars around her skidded to a stop. People stared at her for being covered in blood. The noise was too loud, she couldn't think straight.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PEOPLE! JUST BE QUIET AND LET ME THINK!" she screamed. She turned and looked at the fire behind her.

_Yes, anything can happen during war. Familys broken apart, people killed, loved ones lost in battle or during raids or bombings_

Cars honked their horns at her, and people muttered to one another. Kagome got to her feet and stared at the fire. She had seen the plane comeing towards the building before she knew what happened, it hit the building and a bomb went off. Another building succumbed to the fire and colasped. Crushing people underneight.

Cars skidded to a stop, they colided with each other. A young women was thrown out of the windshield her neck snapped in two. Cars ran her over, and her blood swepped into the pavement.

She got back to her feet and ran on, a man grabbed her from behind and picked her up off the ground. She kicked at him.

"SIT! Let me go! You're not HIM, YOU'RE NOT HIM!" she kicked him in the shin and he dropped her. She got up and ran on. Screaming into the wind. "INUYASHA, YOU CAN'T DIE THAT EASY, YOU JUST CAN'T!"

Firetrucks and police cars and other cars drove to the buildings. People dug though, hunting for others not paying any head to the chucks of building that fell down on them. The ignorent ran towards the fire, to their death for all she cared.

Her lungs screamed for air, and she felt light headed. She realized that she was holding her breath. She stubbled after a few more minutes and fell to her knees. Curling up into a ball, she screamed in agony. She wasn't in any pain, but her heart was ripping in two.

_Death does not care weither you are young or old, man or woman, black or white. When it is your turn to die, nothing can alter your fate. _

That morning, she woke up and Inuyasha was curled up next to her. She cried and screamed till her throat was in pain and her eyes refused to dry up. Getting back to her feet, she turned and watched the fire rage out of control. Someone stopped and screamed, "Look a huge FIRE!" She turned her back to it and ran on. She was well out of danger's way but she still ran, she didn't want the truth to catch up to her.

Chaos was all around. Large booms where forming where the fire raged on. It was like hell had broken loose from the center of the earth and threatend to engulf her being and soul. "SHUT UP!" She screamed. Over head, the smoke was forming into a large dark cloud filled with debris from the fire. Ash and soot rained down on them all. It burned her skin and hurt when she breathed in the ashes. Tears ran down her cheeks and splashed onto the ground under her.

People who where close to the building like Kagome had stopped running long before. Kagome still pushed further. Her legs where screaming for her to stop and she was felling a bit light headed. After a few minutes of running blindly, her knees gave way and she fell into a heap onto the hard ground. Panting heavily, and sweat was pouring down her face, she raised an arm and wiped away the sweat that burned her eyes. A white flash over head, along with a crack of thunder made her look up. Her eyes where swollen and sore, and her face was strecked with tears and sweat.

_But, even in a world of death there is new life. Love bloomes among people, and happiness is spread about to those who suffer. But for many, thier love is crushed. Crushed as if it was a rose bud, still young and tender and hasn't even bloomed competely._

She wrapped her arms around her head and huddled into a ball again. Crying and screaming, she was unaware of what was happeing around her. Another white flash and a thouderous boom blasted the sky. The dark clouds approched the fire, like the army of the heavens was comeing to the battle feild to vanquish the evil that burned the earth. Another lighting bolt shot across the sky and the heaven's armys released their cargo onto the fire that burned as if it was the fire of hell itself.

The wind picked up and it blew cross the city, toppleing buring buildings over that got in its way. High pitched screams could be heard all around, so could the sirens of the police and military vehicles. The rain came down in large heavy drops. When they hit her bare skin, it felt like tiny razors blades where tearing into her flesh.

The cool rain blew away the ash and soot that hung over the skys, mixing with the ashes, the rain turned to acid rain. Stinging and burning Kagome's flesh, she forced herself up off the ground and towards the nearest building, desperate to get out of the painful way of the heaven's rain.

Others where running towards the large shelter that the tall skyscraper provided. Kagome looked up at the sky, fury coursed though her veins. She picked up a rock and threw it at the clouds.

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Others jumped and stared at the young girl covered in her beloved's blood. "IT WON'T HELP, HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Panting hard, she wailed and broke down again. Just a few hours ago, Inuyasha was full of life. Jumping around and stareing at everything and begging her for some ramon. Kagome laughed at his cuteness, he looked just like a little kid stareing in awe at the ramon selections.

After that, he had pick out a lot new flavors and Kagome had bought and paided for them. They where on their way home when it happened. The plane out of nowhere, the rubble aiming for her. Next thing she knew, she was airbone and he was dead. His blood on her clothings where prove enough.

She screamed into the wind, "INUYASHA! COME BACK PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!" Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. She hit the ground over and over again with her fist. A loud noise, and someone screamed "Look out, another PLANE!"

She looked up into the sky and saw another plane heading towards the tall building next to her. It looked like it was in slow motion. It flew towards the building, people screaming and running from the building. It hit and exploded, a large fire ball, bigger then the others, roared over head. More debris rained down, most where on fire. A bright red object was falling towards her. The object was the biggest among the others. Stareing at it, she stood up and held her arms out.

"Inuyasha! You're still alive!" She stepped foreward under it and held her arms wide. In her state, she was confused and was seeing things. Waiting for him to reach her and take her to safty and out of this hellish place. Takeing another step, 'he' was so close it was buring her skin and her eyes teared up. Her eyes widened and dialated in the bright light. With the force of a thousand pounds, it crashed into her body, and ground her bones into the pavement. People surrounding her screamed in disgust as her blood splattered against them and on the ground.

_Fate took care of her though, it was her time and death found her. Now, she can join her beloved in the depths of the Netherworld. _And the rain of heaven's armys washed away her blood.

**_I hope you enjoyed my story. I've been working on this one for a while now, heh heh. Anyways, this was my first tragic story. I've been wanting to write a tragic story for a while and I thought about it long and hard and came up with this. I got the idea of the plane crashing into the buildings from 9/11. For those of you who don't know about it, it was when terroists highjacked planes in the US and crashed them into the twin towers in New York and the other building. Also I hoped you enjoyed it and please review! Tata now._**


End file.
